That's Ever Been Mine
by avverie
Summary: Pertengkaran , Perceraian, dan perpisahan yang terjadi oleh orang tua Hinata membuatnya berjanji tidak akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Namun, Sasuke datang di kehidupan Hinata. Apakah Hinata masih memegang erat janjinya? Songfic Taylor Swift – mine


That's Ever Been Mine

Disclaimer by Mashashi Kishimoto, not me

Song by Taylor Swift  
>Fic by Kagayaku Aomizu<p>

Warning : OOC , GAJE , TYPO, ANEH alias STRANGE , DLL. NO FLAME..

Don't like? Well, don't read it. I won't you sick because of my fic.

Summary : Hinata berjanji tidak akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang karena insiden orang ketika Sasuke datang, apakah Hinata masih memegang erat janjinya?

Author's note : maaf sebelumnya, sequel Don't Forget yaitu Speak Now harus di pending terlebih dahulu, gara – gara laptopnya kena virus jadi harus di install ulang dan filenya hilang semua. Dan Yaku males nulis lagi.. Mengenai fic pertama Yaku yang 'You Change All My Life' itu kelihatannya di Discontinue. Habis , Yaku pusing membacanya. Semua ada disini anggap saja Fic You Change All My Life versi Oneshotnya. Oke langsung saja

* * *

><p>Hinata berjalan dengan santai di taman kota. Sudah lama dia tidak jalan – jalan hanya sekedar menghirup udara segar. Tak terasa sudah jam 8 pagi, dan Hinata belum sarapan. Hinata lupa membawa bekal yang disediakan dirinya tadi pagi. Hinata melihat sebuah café sederhana di dekat taman.'Tak ada salahnya jika sekali – kali makan masakan yang bukan buatan rumah' batin Hinata. Ketika sampai di café itu, Hinata melihat ada seorang pasangan yang memperdebatkan sesuatu, membuat Hinata mengingat masa kecilnya. Hinata kecil yang kurang mendapatkan kasih sayang karena orang tuanya yang hanya mementingkan pertengkaran yang tak jelas , dan akhirnya orang tuanya cerai pada saat umurnya 10 tahun. Hinata tidak ikut ayah ataupun ibunya. Ia memilih untuk ikut bibinya ketimbang orang tuanya. Sekarang, ia tinggal di apartement yang tak jauh dari tempat kuliahannya. Hinata selalu berjanji tidak akan mau jatuh cinta pada seseorang.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'****You were in college working part time waiting tables'**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"permisi nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang laki – laki. Hinata langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia memandangi laki – laki itu. Rambutnya raven , rambutnya mempunyai gaya yang aneh, menggunakan kemeja putih ,dan jins hitam, dan tampangnya yang 'wow'. Hinata tak pernah melihat lelaki tampan seperti dia sebelumnya.

"aku ingin pesan ini saja" ujar Hinata sambil menunjukkan menu yang ada di buku menu. " baiklah, makanan akan siap 10 menit lagi." Lelaki itu pergi ke dapur untuk membawa pesanan Hinata. Hinata melihat seorang anak kecil sedang bercanda dengan ayah dan ibunya. Hinata tersenyum miris mengingat masa kecilnya.

"pesanan sudah siap nona" kata lelaki berambut raven itu. "oh… ya terima kasih…" jawab Hinata. "kelihatannya mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia." Kata si pelayan berambut raven sambil menatap anak kecil yang sedang tertawa dengan orang tuanya. Hinata yang akan memakan makanan yang dipesannya tertunda karena kata – kata yang barusan dikatakan pelayan berambut raven tadi. "sepertinya begitu" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha."ucap pelayan yang diketahui bernama Sasuke. " aku Hinata. Salam kenal Uchiha – san" jawab Hinata. "panggil Sasuke saja". Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "emm… S-Sasuke – san" kata Hinata dengan gugup. " apakah kau seorang mahasiswa?" tanya Sasuke. "ya. Aku baru tahun pertama menjadi mahasiswa. Sasuke – san sendiri?" tanya Hinata. "aku juga baru tahun pertama menjadi mahasiswa. Aku bekerja disini agar bisa membayar biaya kuliah" jelas Sasuke. "oh… begitu.."jawab Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata tak tega saat Sasuke bilang bahwa dia bekerja disini agar bisa membayar biaya kuliah. Karena selama ini, meskipun Hinata tidak diasuh oleh kedua orang tuanya. Apapun yang Hinata perlukan itu semua ditanggung oleh bibinya. Bibinya pun juga tidak keberatan, bibinya sangat menyayangi Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Left a small town, never looked back'**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Sasuke – san berasal dari Konoha?" tanya Hinata

"tidak. Rumahku ada di Suna tetapi karena aku kuliah disini. Maka aku tinggal disini." Jawab Sasuke

"maaf Hinata. Temanku memanggilku, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Kata Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku minta maaf karena mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Gomen" jawab Hinata. " baiklah… aku pemisi dulu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Kemudian, Hinata kembali memakan makanannya. Sejak hari itu, ia terus terbayang oleh sosok Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts'<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

In Konoha University

"aduh… telat…. Bagaimana ini" kata Hinata sambil membawa buku dan berlari – lari kecil menuju kelasnya. Bruuukkk… "aww…." Rintih Hinata. "maafkan aku… aku terlalu ceroboh" sesal seorang laki –laki yang menabrak Hinata. Hinata merasa familiar dengan suara yang agak berat itu. Hinata menatap pemuda yang menabraknya itu . "Hinata?" tanya Sasuke. "sasuke-san" ucap Hinata lirih. "terlambat?" tanya Sasuke. "iya… kurasa Kurenai – sensei tidak akan memperbolehkan aku masuk kelas" jawab Hinata. "coba saja… mungkin diperbolehkan" usul Sasuke. "terima kasih Sasuke – san" jawab Hinata dengan merona. "Hinata!" teriak Sasuke. "iya?" "temui aku di taman universitas" Hinata hanya tersenyum seakan berkata 'baiklah'

Sejak 3 minggu sesudah pertemuan Sasuke dan Hinata di university. mereka semakin dekat.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**'I say can you believe it?  
>As we're lying on the couch<br>The moment I could see it  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now'<strong>

**'Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time'<strong>

**'You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine'<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Buka matamu" perintah Sasuke. Lalu Hinata membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. "Wow! cantik sekali!" kata Hinata. "darimana Sasuke – kun tau jika disekitar sini ada pantai? Indah sekali" tanya Hinata dengan terkagum – kagum. "lebih cantik dirimu, Hinata" puji Sasuke disertai senyum tipis. Yang dipuji hanya merona. "Hinata….maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke. "t-tentu saja" Jawab Hinata dengan muka yang merona hebat, dan ini untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke dan Hinata berpelukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**'Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<strong>**  
>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded<br>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Hinata mengunjungi apartement Sasuke . Hinata melihat sekeliling apartement Sasuke. Ia menemukan sebuah foto sasuke kecil, kakaknya, dan kedua orang tuanya. "aku harap aku punya keluarga seperti Sasuke – kun" ucap Hinata dengan lirih. " ada apa dengan orang tua mu?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata menceritakan semua yang terjadi di keluarganya. "aku turut bersedih. Maaf telah mengingatkanmu pada kejadian yang tidak enak seperti itu" sesal Sasuke. Hinata hanya tersenyum. "aku janji tidak akan seperti orang tuamu" Sasuke mengangkat Jari kelingkingnya. "janji" kata Hinata sambil menautkan kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sasuke, dan bibir mereka bertemu pada pertama kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**But we got bills to pay  
>We got nothing figured out<br>When it was hard to take  
>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about'<strong>

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<strong>

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine'<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"wow, ini pertama kalinya aku naik perahu" kata Hinata. "benarkah? Hinata lihat ada angsa disana" kata Sasuke. "mana?" tanya Hinata sambil menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Sasuke segera mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah. "dimana Sasu-" kalimat Hinata menggantung karena melihat kotak merah yang dibawa Sasuke. "would you marry me, Hinata Hyuga?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menangis. Sasuke meletakkan cincin berlian dijari manis Hinata. "I love you, Hinata"  
>dan tak lama lagi Hinata Hyuga akan menjadi Hinata Uchiha.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
>As everything was slipping right out of our hands<br>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street'**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"kenapa kau sekarang menjadi aneh 'Hinata Uchiha' aku makin tak mengenal mu " tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "tidak ada apa – apa" jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"minggu ini kau terlihat menghindar dari aku. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang agak meninggi.

"aku tidak apa – apa, Sasuke." Jawab Hinata dengan suara yang meninggi

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku ini suamimu!" teriak Sasuke

"aku tak bisa mengatakannya"kata Hinata dengan lirih

"kenapa?"

"kau keras kepala sekali, Sasuke" teriak Hinata yang sudah mulai menangis.

"lalu apa sekarang? Kau mau lari ke pelukan Gaara, sahabatmu itu? Atau bisa dibilang selingkuhanmu?" teriak Sasuke

"CUKUP, iya aku meyembunyikan rahasia, AKU SEDANG HAMIL ANAK KITA! Puas?" teriak Hinata lalu berlari ke halaman depan.

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**'Braced myself for the goodbye  
>'Cause that's all I've ever known<br>Then you took me by surprise  
>You said I'll never leave you alone'<strong>

**'You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Tangis Hinata pecah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya akan berakhir seperti orang tuanya.

Sasuke datang menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata maafkan aku" ucap Sasuke yang memeluk Hinata sangat erat.

"aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya pada saat yang tepat" kata Hinata sambil menangis

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Aku takut sekali kau meninggalkanku untuk temanmu itu. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil memeluk Hinata yang masih menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**6 years later…**

"kaa – san ayo kita ke pantai! Hisa – chan dan Tou – san sudah siap!" teriak Haru. Bocah berumur 6 tahun berambut raven itu menghampiri ibunya. "ya sebentar Haru" jawab Hinata. "Hinata, apa bekalnya sudah siap? Hisa dan Haru sudah tak sabar untuk pergi ke pantai" kata Sasuke sambil menggendong putri kecilnya yang berumur 4 tahun, Hisa Uchiha. "sudah." Ujar Hinata sambil mengemas bekal mereka ke tas. "ayo berangkat!" teriak Haru penuh semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Ayo Hisa – chan cari kulit kerang di sekitar sini!" kata Haru sambil menarik tangan adiknya. "ayo Haru-nii" teriak Hisa sambil menyusul kakaknya. Sementara Haru dan Hisa mencari kulit kerang, Hinata sedang melihat pemandangan pantai. Tiba – tiba Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang. "masih mengingat 5 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Sasuke. "tentu saja. Kita sering kesini sebelum kita menikah" jawab Hinata. "Hinata, nanti malam kita membuat adik untuk Hisa, ya?" bisik Sasuke tepat pada telinga Hinata. Hinata? jangan ditanya, ia sudah merona hebat. "m-mesum! Sudah, aku mau menghampiri Haru dan Hisa saja" ujar Hinata sambil berlari kecil menuju Haru dan Hisa yang sedang mencari kulit kerang. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengejar Hinata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**'Do you believe it?  
>We're gonna make it now<br>and I can see it  
>yes, yes, yes I can see it now<strong>_

_**'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Tidaaakkk…. Fic ke-3 yang paling ancur yang pernah Yaku buat. Bagaimana lagi… yaku tidak bakat Yaku sudah membuat fic tak layak publish ini. Apa lagi judulnya ndeso banget. Lagu 'Mine' ini adalah salah satu lagu dan video favoritku. coba liat aja deh di youtube #plaakk Akhir kata<p>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I **

**E **

**W **


End file.
